


Captive

by goldensnitch18



Series: Oblivious Daydreaming [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensnitch18/pseuds/goldensnitch18
Summary: A Drabble. Draco visits their captive.





	Captive

Draco slipped down the hallway, silent as it was possible to be. His father should be too drunk to be aware of anything by now, and his mother would be in bed, avoiding her husband. The rest of the house would be silent except for the guards posted at the doors. It was a precaution only. Their wards should keep anything out, not that they were expecting anyone. 

The first few months, he had been sure they would come. Someone had to come. After the first few weeks, he was prepared to do whatever it took to help them when they did, even if it meant he was left behind or killed, which may be better in the end. She would hate it if he said that.

For the last month, he had been trying desperately to figure out how to help her escape. If he had his wand, it wouldn’t be an issue, but Harry Potter had grabbed it when he and the others had escaped with that House Elf. His father had grabbed Granger, and they were stuck with a Mudblood and nothing else to give the Dark Lord. When he had arrived, he had been furious. All three of the Malfoy’s had been tortured. He was sure others had as well, but he didn’t care about them. He had only cared about his family, and now he only cared about her. 

The Dark Lord had ordered them to keep her alive “just in case.” The thought of those words, spoken slowly and with thick disdain, sent shivers down his spine. She would be killed as soon as the Dark Lord had Potter. Draco was very aware of this. He had known it from that very moment, yet he had decided to go down to see her that first night anyway, and the next, and the next. It had been slow for her. He knew that, but it had been quick for him. 

He had been disillusioned by his Lord long before Hermione Granger was screaming on the floor under his Aunt’s blade. He didn’t know why he had crept down the stairs to see her, but he had. He did it, and then he was lost. He was lost in her goodness, in her sureness that Harry Potter would save them. She was confident in him. She loved him in a way that more pure and good than anything Draco had experienced, and he was jealous. 

His jealousy burned inside of him, igniting each cell in his body, pushing him forward as he told her more and more about his life, about his captivity here in the manor, about his family’s failures, about falling in and out of love with power. She was hesitant in the beginning. She gave short answers, shared nothing he didn’t already know, but slowly, she began to let her face slip into true emotions, let her words cast truth and deeper meaning. Slowly she let him in, and then she fell alongside him, and they were mutually doomed, sure to be a tragedy of war. 

As he reached the cell, he heard her movement, a shift in the dark, and then she was at the bars, her face split with a smile. “Draco,” she murmured as her fingers wrapped with his. What would he give to be able to open the cage she was locked in? Perhaps the questions should be, what wouldn’t he give? He couldn’t think of a single thing. Every night when he arrived, when she smiled, he felt the constant weight in his chest lift for a single moment, and the same question ran through his mind. 

What if we survive this? 

But, that was a fairy tale, and this was a tragedy. There was no way Potter would defeat the Dark Lord. No way she would be allowed to survive. They both knew this, but they would never let the words slip past their lips because it was too painful to admit that they had found each other just in time to never be able to truly have one another.


End file.
